dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Mace (Pre-Zero Hour)
*Real name: Mick Yardreigh *Alias: Black Mace *Identity: Public *Alignment: Bad *Gender: Male *Occupation: Gang leader/Career criminal *Affiliations: Taurus Gang; Legion of Super-Villains (Pre-Zero Hour) *First appearance: Adventure Comics vol 1 #374 (Nov 1968) *Universe: Pre-Zero Hour *Alternate versions: Black Mace (Earth Zero) History Mick Yardreigh, alias Black Mace, was a member of the criminal Taurus Gang, and later of the Legion of Super-Villains. He was born on Earth in the late 30th Century. Growing up he discovered he was was a metahuman with superhuman strength. He grew up as a bully and a thug, but he turned this to his advantage once he got old enough a became a mercenary for hire. He took his codename from the energy mace he carried, made of an experimental metal on the Science Asteroid. He stole the mace and started using it in his crimes. He turned up more and more frequently in the reports of the Science Police, and came to the attention of Science Police Chief Zoltorus, who brought him in for a private meeting after one of Black Mace's stays on the prison planet Homeworld: Takron-Galtos|Takron-Galtos. Police Chief Zoltorus was corrupt, living a double life as a respected cop and mob leader. Chief Zoltorus purged Mace’s criminal records, and hired him to put together a team of superhuman agents to serve the Taurus Gang. He worked in the Taurus Gang alongside Shagrek, Rogarth, Mystelor, and Quanto. The superhuman members of the Taurus Gang became the core of a notorious mob fighting for control of the underworld in Metropolis and the United Planets. Other mobs were unable to compete against the Taurus Gang, who had the advantages of their super-powers and Zoltorus’ inside information. As a result, other mobs decided to band together and formed 'Scorpius'. To help them deal with their rivals they forcibly recruited members of the Legion of Super-Heroes. Black Mace and the others demanded more money from Zoltorus, since their job was now harder. When Zoltorus refused, Black Mace and the others abandoned him during a battle with the Legionnaires. Zoltorus was exposed and captured. Black Mace and his teammates went underground and then apparently went their separate ways. He encountered the Legion again when his personal starship crashed on Nolgor IV, a waterless, barren world in the Talok system. Timber Wolf was passing near in a Legion cruiser and picked up the distress call. When he investigated, Black Mace ambushed him, stunned him, took his flight ring, and tried to steal the Legion Cruiser, but ran afoul of the ship’s defenses. This enabled Timber Wolf to turn the tables and capture Black Mace. He spent the next several years in prison back on Takron-Galtos. He was reportedly evacuated to Labyrinth when Takron-Galtos was destroyed during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Not long after that, Black Mace spent some time with Nemesis Kid's Legion of Super-Villains. Later, Black Mace was released from prison, and was lured to Earth by the Dominators, who placed him in their genetic experimentation chambers. He was mindwiped, which left his skill intact, but made him loyal to the Dominion. He was among the subjects who survived the destruction of the chambers and was taken into custody by United Planets authorities, for deprogramming. Classic period (Adventure Comics/Action Comics) Black-Mace Rat.gif Category:Bad Guys Category:Taurus Gang Category:30th Century Category:Legion of Super-Villains Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Category:Characters Category:B